Once upon forever I love you
by White Butterfly
Summary: Once upon forever I love you. A Gundam Seed fairytale. When we played together, when we were happy, they smiled. I love his smile and he loves me. I miss the times we played together.


_**Once upon forever, I love you: A Gundam Seed fairytale**_

**_

* * *

_**- 

"Lacus! Lacus!" I shout as I tear down the hall, my feet pounding against the hall's rug.  
"Lacus! Lacus!" I slow as I reach her door and burst in to the blue papered room. She's sleeping on her bed, her ruby dress wrapped around her legs, her hair pale blond against it.  
"Lacus! LACUS! Wake up! Let's play!" She flutters her eyes and spots what I'm holding. She sits up, grabs hold of the yellow scarf and jumps off the bed running.  
I follow, still holding my end, running not too slow, not too fast, so that the scarf billows between us.  
We run through the house, our boots hitting the carpet that spreads from room to room. We spot my brother standing in the hallway, his hair making him look like a lion. Lacus calls out as we race towards him, the scarf twirling and billowing between us and our skirts rushing as we run.  
"Come on, join us!"  
"Come on brother! We'll let you play this time!" We giggle as we go past and double back, circling each other and him.  
He shakes his head as if he's not the same age as me.  
"Please brother!" I spin around causing the scarf to twist and twirl. We race ahead of him as he lunges towards us in a half hearted run. Lacus smiles at him, teasing him.  
We end up racing to the grand hall where we can run and twirl, spin and giggle as much as we want. My brother stops as we speed into the hall, pausing at the entrance. We spin and twirl, race and laugh as the scarf billows between us, our dresses spreading out, mine vermilion, her's ruby. We spin and race, our hair tangling up in itself, as we race to every corner.

A blue haired figure stands in one, her brother. Now it's my turn to get him to race with us.  
"Will you play with us today? Please?" I race past, spinning and twirling, my light brown hair whipping into my face. He stands there looking at us dancing with the scarf between us. He smiles, one that says he's too old to chase around.  
I pout as we whirl past again. "Please?" He smiles again and his eyes deepen, watching us enjoy ourselves.  
Lacus whirls away from her brother, dressed in the same red as she, towards my brother, standing out against the red in his blue suit.

"Lac-us!" I rush towards her, the scarf going slack between us, as she races towards him, teasing him to join us, her hair glowing a faint pink in the lights. He laughs at us, and races around, teasing us as we do him, his hair almost the same shade it's always been, the same as mine but it shines darker as mine glows with light. I look at him as Lacus giggles and laughs as we evade and dodge, weaving in and out, switching between our brothers.  
"Why won't you join us?" I ask as we pass back to him, spinning wildly around.  
He smiles again, amused, his green eyes lighting up. "Maybe I will one day." I smile at him as I get dragged back by Lacus, back towards my brother. We torment him, racing around and trapping him in the scarf, dodging as he tries to catch us.  
He snatches at the middle of the scarf as we race in front of him, daring him to do it. He grabs it and we squeal at him, protesting. Lacus pouts as he tries to snatch the scarf away.  
"Kira!"  
We race after him as he tries to pull the scarf out of our grasp. We tangle him up, with his hand knotted in the scarf.  
He races to catch up as we dance around him, tangling him further and making him spin and whirl. I laugh and Lacus giggles as we watch him try and free himself from the scarf.  
We whirl over to her brother, dragging mine along as he tries to untangle himself.

"Will you join us now?" I smile at him.  
"Maybe."  
"Please!" He smiles warmly at both of us and continues watching.  
Lacus pouts at him and we continue teasing my brother. Dodging in and out, spinning him around and whirling past him, our dresses swishing against each other.  
I duck under Lacus' part of the scarf and then he's spun free from our knot, almost crashing into the wall.  
We almost collapse from laughing as we continue our game, spinning and whirling in the middle of the room.

Our brothers stand beside each other, watching us play our game.  
We glance back and they smile at us, my brother to Lacus and hers to me.  
It goes straight to my heart where I'll always remember it.

We continue playing until we collapse, the ones we love watching. The ones who love us as much as we do them.  
They pick us up as we get sleepy, my brother ignoring the fact he's the same age as me as he picks up Lacus. I laugh at my brother and Lacus as I grow sleepy, lying in his arms with his eyes guarding me as I drift off...

-  
-

I glance at him, his hair falling over his eyes. He smiles and it goes to my heart, stacking neatly against the others. I smile back and I know it goes to his heart too.

"I love you, once upon a time, once upon forever." I whisper and he hears as I fall back asleep, dreaming of those days we all played together.

* * *

- 

This may seem to be a particularly odd story as I did base it off a dream I had. I was viewing it from Cagalli's point of view and I've tried to make as much sense of it as possible.  
Despite that I had to keep the details about their hair. Kira and Cagalli have almost the same shade of hair (though Cagalli's is darker than normal and Kira's is lighter) while Lacus has slightly strawberry blond hair. My logic behind this is that their hair colour changes as they grow up. Athryn's hair has already changed and that's why it's referred by it's normal colour.  
I also had to keep the fact, that, in my dream, Athryn and Lacus were brother and sister, Athryn being the oldest.  
Another point to make is that here, Cagalli is also a coordinator.

Any more questions? Ask me or review.


End file.
